1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera provided with a slide cover.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are cameras having a sheath-type (capsule-type) slide cover provided to protect the taking lens and the like in the prior art (disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. H10-104711 and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. H10-104712, for instance). In these cameras, the access lid of the film cartridge chamber in which a film cartridge is loaded is covered by a slide cover when the slide cover is closed.
Thus, when loading or replacing a film cartridge while the camera is not in an operating state (while the slide cover is closed), the slide cover must be slid until the access lid of the film cartridge chamber becomes exposed to the outside of the slide cover or the slide cover must be completely disengaged from the camera main body. This poses a problem in that loading or replacing the film cartridge becomes a time-consuming, inconvenient procedure.